1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging fan, in particular to a hanging fan with a ceiling mount structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7 for a conventional ceiling mount structure of a hanging fan, the ceiling mount structure includes a rectangular ceiling mount base 90 mounted to a ceiling 91 and having a hanging fan motor 92 installed thereon, and a cover 93 with an opening for covering the hanging fan motor 92 and the ceiling mount base 91, and a screw 901 individually passed through the cover 93 and fixed to both ends of the ceiling mount base 90.
When the cover 93 is secured to the ceiling mount base 90, the cover 93 is lifted to align its through hole 931 with a screw hole (not shown in the figure) individually disposed at both ends of the ceiling mount base 90, and then the screw 901 is passed through and secured with the cover 93. In general, the cover 93 and the ceiling mount base 90 are fixed to their positions at a height proximate to the ceiling 91, and thus it is relatively difficult and inconvenient to align and fix the cover 93 and the ceiling mount base 90 into their desired positions.
Therefore, it is an important subject for the present invention to overcome the aforementioned ceiling mount issue of the prior art.